Ryuuzaki Ouji
(Defender) |number= 5 |element= Wind |team= Teikoku Gakuen (GO) |seiyuu= Tomoaki Maeno |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 015 (GO)}} Ryuuzaki Ouji (龍崎 皇児) is a defender and one of the SEEDs for Teikoku Gakuen (GO). Profile Inazuma Eleven GO *''"A formidable defender, skilled in all areas: power, technique and speed."'' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *''"Physical, technique, speed, all combined a dangerous defender."'' Appearance He has shoulder-length white hair that covers most of his face except the right side, and the bangs are somewhat similar to Kazemaru Ichirouta's. His eyes are colored light purple. Personality He seemed to have a superiority complex about him and Teikoku, believing that no one could defeat him until Matsukaze successfully dribbled past him with Soyokaze Step. As said in the game, he's a multi-skilled defender, mastering speed and technique and overall being physically strong. Plot As a member and one of the defenders of Teikoku, he played against Raimon in the Holy Road semi-finals. At Raimon's third attempt to perform their incomplete hissatsu tactic, Ultimate Thunder, Ryuuzaki quickly releases his Keshin, Ryuukishi Tedis to block Kurama, thusly preventing him from kicking the ball. Afterwards he also uses his keshin to get past Shindou into which Shindou also used his keshin, Sousha Maestro, but was easily passed by Ryuuzaki. Then, he also blocked Ultimate Thunder yet again when Tsurugi failed it 2 times. Though he wasn't able to block Ultimate Thunder during the third time by Tsurugi and was blasted away by the strong energy released in the hissatsu tactic. He also tried to use his keshin yet again to get the ball from Matsukaze Tenma though he used Soyokaze Step and was faster, and so, Ryuuzaki wasn't able to use his keshin in time. He was seen again trying to block Ultimate Thunder near the end of the second half along with almost all of the members in Teikoku but ultimately failed again. At the end, Teikoku lost with 3-2. Game Appearance Wii Avatar Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Ryuuzaki you need to have: *'Player': Itsumi Kunihiko (At Teikoku's Community Master) *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes (Dropped from Teikoku) *'Player': Gongan (At Raimon's third year students Community Master) *'Item': Active Misanga After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 135 *'TP': 130 *'Kick': 68 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Block': 139 *'Catch': 96 *'Technique': 125 *'Speed': 96 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 115 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 68 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 112 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *'OF Britannia Cross' *'DF Sargasso' *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'DF Vanishing Cut' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'DF Sargasso' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'SH The Typhoon' *'DF Okehazama Wall' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'DF Sargasso' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'SH Parkour Attack' *'DF Okehazama Wall' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Koutei Penguin 7' *'OF Britannia Cross' *'DF Sargasso' *'DF Vanishing Cut' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Ryuukishi Tedis' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Ryuukishi Tedis' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Ryuukishi Tedis' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Rin Cool' (Gra Fa Route only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'HR Chiku Yosen Senbatsu' *'Incarnates' *'Shin Sedai Japan' *'HR All Star' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' *'Night Viper' *'Dark Heroes' *'Wind Eyes R' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Trivia *"Ouji" means prince, a reference to his prince-like personality. *"Ryuu" means dragon, a pun to his keshin, Ryuukishi Tedis. Navigation fr:Dracon Yale Category:Keshin User Category:GO characters Category:SEED Category:Galaxy characters